


蝙蝠俠被魔法一分為二了

by maple50821



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple50821/pseuds/maple50821
Summary: 蝙蝠俠被魔法一分為二了。*肉的部分包含布魯斯自攻自受





	蝙蝠俠被魔法一分為二了

蝙蝠侠被魔法一分为二了。  
虽然联盟里的大家都很担心，蝙蝠侠自己却看起来很高兴，他们两个没有任何差异，没有性格或是体能的缺失，而他们完美的配合了对方的工作，能够在同一时间出现布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠，也是一大优点，虽然联盟的大家还是有些担心，但不免还是想过这也许没什么不好的，除了超人。超人自从蝙蝠侠被魔法击中以后每天都前往蝙蝠洞积极的说服布鲁斯专注在解除魔法之上，但每一次都会被两人敷衍打发。  
穿着西装的布鲁斯刚刚结束了一场晚会就赶到了蝙蝠洞去辅佐蝙蝠侠的任务。“我认为有两个少爷应该就要有双倍的睡眠时间，看来是我想得美。”  
阿福端着两份晚餐放到了平台上，布鲁斯却只看了一眼继续了他的工作。  
“我觉得阿福说得没错，布鲁斯我不认为这是没有代价的魔法。”  
超人明亮的颜色突兀的出现在蝙蝠洞中，阿福向超人投去了认同的眼神后离开了这里，留下这对搭档。  
“你又没有经过我的同意就进来了。”  
“你的系统也没有拦我。”  
克拉克走到了布鲁斯的后面，看着屏幕中一人制服了所有犯人的蝙蝠侠。  
“布鲁斯，我知道你觉得这样很好，但我担心……这对你肯定不是只有好处的。”  
布鲁斯转过身轻松的跳坐到了计算机桌上，他确认任务结束剩下的“他”能自己处理好，布鲁斯拿了一块本来要饭后才能吃的小甜饼，另外一只手把超人牵引到了他的面前，他让克拉克站在他的双腿中间，手勾住了他的脖子，“不要老是跟我说这些无聊的事嘛，难得我时间变多了，你不跟我多做些快乐的事吗？”布鲁斯把小甜饼塞到克拉克的嘴巴，手掌轻柔的抚摸着爱人的脸颊，属于布鲁西的魅力毫不保留的散发。  
但就当他要吻上自己的爱人时，却被推开了，克拉克往后退了几步摇摇头。  
“怎么了？你从我变成两个人之后就再也没有跟我做过不是吗？我以为你已经按捺不住了？”  
布鲁斯疑惑的歪歪头，他认为克拉克会迫不及待的与自己来上一场性爱，从他以往对自己的热情他不认为克拉克能忍住自己的诱惑。  
“不，布鲁斯，我爱你，但如今我爱的人变成了两个，我不能无视另一个人与你亲热，那让我……让我感觉像是背叛了另外一个人，这感觉真的不好。”

“那你可以在我的面前与他亲热。”

从克拉克背后的蝙蝠洞入口传来了蝙蝠侠低沉的声音，蝙蝠侠扯掉自己的面具露出被汗水浸湿的脸庞，他走上了台阶先是确认了犯人都进入了监狱，才转身看了看克拉克，  
“或者，难得的机会我们可以三个人一起玩玩。”  
他露出了与旁边的人同样玩味的笑容。  
蝙蝠侠粗暴的把超人按到椅子上，他跨坐在对方身上用力的啃咬对方的嘴唇，是的，就算是蝙蝠侠也有普通人的欲求，他甚至跟自己互相抚慰，两人却不约而同的喊着同样的男人高潮，他们需要克拉克想念他的爱抚和他给予的快乐，就在蝙蝠侠喘息着发出恳求的讯息时，超人终于忍耐不了的双手抚上了爱人的腰际，驾轻就熟的解开蝙蝠衣，让沉重的衣物落在地面上发出闷响，他似乎忍耐的过于痛苦而低吟着爱人的名字，渴求的让手滑过他的肌肤，他越过蝙蝠侠的背看到另一个布鲁斯解开自己的西装和衬衫露出光裸的胸膛。  
克拉克像是发现了什么停下了动作，沉迷在求爱的蝙蝠侠迷迷糊糊的亲吻着愣住的人，要求他继续，但克拉克仅是抱着他的腰，将他从自己的身上重新放回地面，他站了起来带着失望伤心与被背叛的痛楚，“你骗了我，布鲁斯。”语音未落超人已经消失在了蝙蝠洞中，蝙蝠侠静静的看着早已经没了影子的空中，转头望向与自己相同的存在，“他注意到了？”布鲁斯扔掉自己手上的领带，轻轻的靠在身后的桌沿，蝙蝠侠盯着对方的胸口叹了一口气，“对的，我想他发现了。”

自那天后，超人便好几天没有再造访过蝙蝠洞，就算在瞭望塔的会议上遇见，超人也是不断的躲避蝙蝠侠的目光。  
这下联盟的成员反而开始担心超人了，因为往常他都是那个用炙热的眼光盯着布鲁斯的人，如今却主动的逃避对方。会议后，超人再次不做停留的消失在瞭望塔，大家都非常担心的望向了另一个，不，应该说两个当事人。两位蝙蝠侠还在讨论着任务的成功率，忽然被叫住了，黛安娜站在他们的背后，“布鲁斯，你跟超人吵架了吗？”黛安娜的个性向来直爽她从不拐弯抹角，“虽然不知道你们是为什么吵架但我还是希望你可以找卡尔谈谈，他不是莫名其妙发脾气的人。”布鲁斯点了点头，离开了瞭望塔。  
但他依旧没有找超人谈谈，两个蝙蝠侠依旧分别执行着任务依旧每天讨论着许许多多的未来计划，他没有等来超人，倒是扎塔娜先来了。  
扎塔娜一边检查蝙蝠侠的状况一边听另一个布鲁斯说明当初的状况还有反派自爆之前的所有特征，很快就理出了头绪。  
“是超人找到妳的？”一直沉默不语的蝙蝠侠忽然开口，扎塔娜一边进行魔法解除的准备一边瞪了布鲁斯一眼，“对的，没错，不是我要说你分明有我的联系方式却还是让那个救难犬横冲直撞的找我，你知道他差一点就要毁了我的任务吗？”扎塔娜没好气的翻了个白眼，“不，我尝试过联络妳但是妳切断了所有的外部通讯。”布鲁斯平静的说，扎塔娜哼了声继续自己的工作，她还是不喜欢有人忽然闯进自己的空间。“不过你没有跟超人解释吗？他貌似很不理解你的做法。”两个布鲁斯互相看了彼此一眼，  
“我会跟他解释的。”

克拉克刚洗完澡出来，就看见一抹黑色的人影伫立在他的床边，但他并不惊讶因为他太熟悉这个心跳，从他进来的瞬间他就察觉到了，也知道现在的状况。  
“魔法有办法解除吗？”想当然超人很快就发现另一个同样的心跳在自己的窗外，大都会小记者可以承租的公寓当然不会包含含铅的墙壁，超人随意的擦干自己的头发，听着布鲁斯平缓却比平常稍微快速的心律。  
“你当初是怎么发现的？”蝙蝠侠问。克拉克走过去把手按在布鲁斯的左胸上，“这一道新的伤口，你们两个人的一模一样，这世界上不可能有同一道伤疤完全伤在相同的位置、相同的肌理，所以这不是碰巧而是你们共享着同一个身体。”  
布鲁斯点了点头“难得你开窍了，我以为你对魔法一窍不通。”克拉克把脖子上的毛巾甩到地上，“我是对魔法一窍不通，但我很明白，把一具身体分成两半来用等于把他的使用期限折成了两半，而我比谁都清楚，向来不珍惜自己的你，寿命已经剩下多么的少，你却骗我这个魔法不会对你造成任何不好的影响。”克拉克握紧了拳头低头看着两人的脚，他不愿意去看布鲁斯的表情。  
“很多事情我一个人想会进入死胡同，但当我成为另外一个个体来与自己讨论的话，很多事情就能更快得到答案。”布鲁斯伸手摸了摸克拉克的脸庞，“能够利用的一切我都会利用，你也很明白我这一点不是吗？”克拉克感受的自己的身后贴上另外一个温度，他抬头直面眼前的蝙蝠侠，“那么你们有讨论过我吗？讨论我们的未来？”  
克拉克自嘲的笑了笑，转身退开了身后人的拥抱，“肯定没有的吧？虽然我身为超人，也是很多次差点丢掉性命，可我每次都是挣扎着想要再多一天甚至多一分钟能见到你就好，而回到这里。”克拉克摀住了自己的脸，“我不想失去你啊，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯开口又闭口，因为他知道自己不能给对方承诺也不应该给对方不切实际的幻想。于是他走到克拉克的面前拉开那双手，看见底下那泫然欲泣的表情。  
“那么如果这是最后一次，你要不要好好的感受我的温度？”  
克拉克愤怒的把面前的人摔在床上，压住他的两只手，“不要跟我说最后！我会找到方法救你，绝对有办法的！”布鲁斯看见克拉克的眼睛在黑暗中闪着红色的微光，他丝毫不感到害怕，反而愉快的笑了出来，他喜欢自己的男友失控而性感的模样，那危险的姿态让两个布鲁斯都感受到兴奋，克拉克扯开了床上蝙蝠侠的装束，黑色包裹着的肌肤如此苍白，他的手抚摸胸口上那道伤疤，还有其他他们一起遭遇的或是相遇之前就留下的，每一道都是布鲁斯存在的证明，克拉克从他的脖子一路舔吻到他的嘴唇，像是发泄不满一样粗鲁的亲吻让布鲁斯的嘴唇都被嗑破了。另外一个人早就安耐不住，扯开了自己的衬衫跪趴在床边，在床上的两人亲吻时细细的舔咬克拉克的脸颊，像是被冷落的奶狗小声的呻吟。  
克拉克被牵引着转头去亲吻另外一个布鲁斯，床上的蝙蝠侠趁着空档脱下自己的裤子，摸出克拉克床头的润滑液挤入自己的后穴中看着另一个自己与克拉克亲吻的画面兴奋的开拓自己。布鲁斯则是在亲吻中缓缓的把克拉克推坐在床上，自己一面脱掉裤子一面爬上床，这时蝙蝠侠也爬了过来，两个人一起解开了克拉克的裤裆，在对方羞红了脸的时候，一同握住那个高高翘起的欲望，蝙蝠侠把流着浊液的头含进嘴里，在布鲁斯服侍完双球舔着柱身来到顶端时与他接吻，克拉克觉得这真是世界上最色情的画面了，看着两个同样面孔的爱人交换着口中的液体，灵活的舌头在滑过对方嘴唇的同时也舔过克拉克的铃口，一人给克拉克深喉另一人就吸允他的球，不间断的喘息和欲求不满的低吟，很快克拉克便射了出来，从蝙蝠侠嘴里弹出来的肉棒把口水混着精液拍打在两人的脸上。  
蝙蝠侠率先爬到克拉克身上把刚刚一直都用手指打开的后穴凑到克拉克的阴茎上，他用乳肉磨蹭克拉克的胸膛，要求克拉克快点进入他的里面让他满足让他尖叫着再也不想做爱，但克拉克却掐住他的下巴，“既然你们共享着一具身体那么你们也能感受到吧，感受到同样的快感？”布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠迷惑的点了点头，克拉克伸手摸了把布鲁斯仍然干涩却不断开合的小洞，“我要看你帮他扩张，用嘴。”  
蝙蝠侠笑出声来，他非常愿意满足克拉克肮脏的幻想毕竟这可是很难得的经验，蝙蝠侠平躺到床上让布鲁斯坐在自己的脸上，他伸出舌头舔吻那圈皱折，自己的下体也立刻传来了舌头的触感，呈现69姿态的他们，一个开拓布鲁斯的后穴一个则舔着蝙蝠侠的肉棒，两具身体却同样享受着双重的快感，他们淫荡的吞食彼此分泌的淫液，克拉克一边看着这淫靡的画面一面撸动自己的大肉棒，就在他们要高潮之际，克拉克拉起布鲁斯，让蝙蝠侠的肉棒离开他的嘴，湿润的双唇离开龟头时发出了水声，克拉克亲吻眼神迷离的布鲁斯品尝他嘴里精液的腥味，一边按着蝙蝠侠的下体，让他尖叫着吞进自己的肉棒。在克拉克操蝙蝠侠的同时，布鲁斯也同样的发出规律的吟叫，就算他的里面空虚还是能感受到克拉克肉棒摩擦过内壁时那种刺激的快感，早就到达临界点的两人还没被操干多久就一起射了出来，克拉克退出蝙蝠侠的体内看他瘫软在床上颤抖着大腿，而布鲁斯则是趴在他的肩头大口喘息。  
克拉克亲了布鲁斯的脸颊让他转身面对蝙蝠侠，他的手从后面绕过布鲁斯的腰拉住蝙蝠侠脱力而打开的大腿，这时候两个人慢慢从高潮中缓过神，有些紧张的按住克拉克的手  
“不行，克拉克，你不要忘了我终究是一个人，这样的，不行。”  
“加起来才两次，我们平常都不只这个数。”  
克拉克亲吻布鲁斯的脸颊，手掌缓慢的撸动怀里那个人的柱身，“你可以的，你可是蝙蝠侠呢。”克拉克哼笑了一声，一手抓着蝙蝠侠的腰一手扶着布鲁斯的肉柱缓慢的进入那个还流着精液的洞口，躺在床上的人不由得紧张的撑起身，就算不是体力问题，由自己的身体进入还是让他有些奇怪。等到布鲁斯的胯下与蝙蝠侠的紧紧贴合在一起，两个人都不由自主的喘出一口气，虽然这样挺对不起自己但跟克拉克进来的感受终究有差别，蝙蝠侠因为羞耻而紧绷着脸，他的脸涨红不悦的瞪了克拉克一眼，“这样你满意了？我都不知道童子军有这种不良兴趣。”克拉克笑着啃了啃怀里布鲁斯的耳朵如愿看到躺着的蝙蝠侠也颤抖了下  
“都是最后了这是你说的，我要好好的记住你的样子才行。”  
克拉克扳开布鲁斯的臀瓣，在两个人的惊呼声中插进了布鲁斯体内，随着克拉克的动作布鲁斯也顶到了蝙蝠侠的更深处。这是非常奇怪的感受，彷佛有两根不同长短粗细的肉柱撑开了他们的后穴，随着克拉克的操干他们从不同的角度和方向摩擦敏感的体内，三个人顺着相同的频率前后摆动，蝙蝠侠向后仰起了头顶在床上，双手紧紧的掐住了布鲁斯的手臂，而布鲁斯整个人趴在他身上在他的胸口呻吟，已经管不上律液从嘴角流出。  
克拉克皱着眉看着身下的两个爱人，他对于是布鲁斯的爱绝不指是肉体的关系，他希望布鲁斯能意识到这点就算在性爱中他们有多快乐，他要的也不是这种东西，他趴下去一次抱住两个爱人，他靠在布鲁斯的背后低吼，“我爱你。”就算他想说的有那么多最后他还是只能说这三个字，其他的话语都将变成枷锁绑住布鲁斯的人生。  
即便克拉克没有意识到他的爱就已经是布鲁斯得到过最重的东西，重的他从渴望的水中沉到水底，那种想要活下去得到幸福的窒息感，已经要将彼此溺毙。  
蝙蝠侠眨了眨溢满泪水的眼睛，在过度刺激的高潮中回过神来。他看见克拉克在布鲁斯的肩上落泪，他又好气又好笑的伸手抹去大男孩的眼泪，“真是的，你有什么好哭的。”布鲁斯回过神被克拉克抱离蝙蝠侠的身上，最后两人分别被克拉克抱在不同的手上带去浴室清洗，被温水冲刷时两个人都因为太疲倦而睡着了。  
克拉克再醒来的时候只剩一个布鲁斯躺在他面前，布鲁斯正伸手去玩克拉克的头发，“醒了？”布鲁斯放下手臂看着眼前的大男孩，“另外一个先回去工作了？”克拉克伸手把人揽过来，“你不是一直听着我的心跳？你可以用耳朵找找他跑去哪了啊。”克拉克不解的歪头，仔细去找却找不到与眼前的人相同的心跳，克拉克一下坐了起来，“他！？不见了！魔法解除了吗！？难道只要你跟我做就……”布鲁斯动手拉住对方的那一搓小卷毛把人拉回床上，“你想太多了好吗，哪有那种鬼魔法，昨天扎塔娜就帮我解开魔法，只是需要一点时间所以我趁还没恢复的空档来找你。”布鲁斯嘶声缓慢的翻过身，“多亏了如此我现在才全身痛得要散架了。”克拉克闻声赶紧轻柔的帮人按摩有些愧疚的摸了摸自己的鼻子，布鲁斯顺着他的手掐住他的脸颊，“你倒是很放得开啊，居然敢这么对我。”布鲁斯毫不留情的用力掐克拉克的脸颊，放开后又轻轻拍了拍，“你这个傻子。”布鲁斯认真的看着他的眼睛，“我只是利用这次的机会去解开一些我一个人办不到的事情，我不会随便牺牲自己懂不懂？”克拉克愣了下轻轻的点点头，躺下身埋进布鲁斯的怀抱，“我知道。”克拉克闷闷的说。  
“哼，我可是蝙蝠侠啊。”布鲁斯揉乱克拉克了的头发。

不会随便丢下你的。

-END


End file.
